1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buckles, and more particularly to a buckle which is connected to a web or strap and includes a web engagement bar which is slidable with respect to the buckle, spring biased so as to engage and restrict adjustment and removal of the web, and readily accessible for manipulation by means of a user so as to adjust or remove the web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buckles are typically utilized for releasably joining two portions or free ends of a web or strap where the buckle includes two components which can be releasably connected together in a variety of ways. Each component includes a connecting portion for affixing the free ends of the web to the buckle in an adjustable or non-adjustable manner. Buckles having one component are also employed which typically only adjust the length of a web or strap.
The adjustable connection defined between the web and the buckle component typically includes two slots formed within a portion of the buckle with a web engagement bar formed between the two slots and about which the web is threaded. The connection is such that portions of the buckle adjacent the slots clamp the web so that under normal conditions of use the web will not slip through the slots and the desired length of the web is retained or maintained. The web is adjustable upon suitable manipulation of the buckle with respect to the strap.
Another type of adjustable connection includes a web engagement bar which is slidably mounted within an aperture of a connecting portion of the buckle. These types of connections provide better holding of the web and adjustment of the web length. An example of such an adjustable sliding bar buckle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. Although such buckles are most effective and have exhibited great commercial success, web engagement occurs only after the web is placed in tension and adjustment of the web length can be bothersome.
In order to provide web engagement before the web is placed in tension, buckles have been provided with sliding web engagement bars which are spring biased. An example of such a buckle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,905. That patent discloses an adjustable webbing connector or adaptor having a sleeve and a connector element which slidably fits within one end of the sleeve. A separate elongate retaining spring having a predetermined complex shape is inserted behind the connector element for engagement therewith. The free ends of the spring are flexed so as to be retained within apertures formed within the sleeve so as to provide an inward spring bias of the connector element with respect to the sleeve.
This type of web connector can be difficult to manipulate and can be unintentionally activated during use. For example since the connector is loosened and the web is shortened merely by pulling upon the free end of the web, unintentional shortening of the web and/or complete unthreading of the web can occur during normal use. Additionally, in order to lengthen the web, the entire connector member must be manipulated against the spring bias while the web is in an adjusted state within the connector which can be difficult for most users, especially if the web is in tension during adjustment. Furthermore, this type of connector has an undesirable wide profile and outwardly extending components which can become caught upon other articles during use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a buckle having a spring biased sliding web engagement bar which can be easily molded and readily assembled, has a sleek profile without any protruding elements, provides web engagement without the web being placed in tension, is easy to manipulate so as to adjust the length of the web, and restricts unintentional adjustment or unthreading of the web.